Realization
by Sazzynation
Summary: Remus and Sirius are alone in their dorm, talking... what could that possibly lead to?


**A/N: This is my first attempt to write slash. I hope you'll like it! I'm from Sweden, so grammar mistakes and such might occur, since this story is unbeta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, not me.**

"They're at it again?"

Sirius looked up from the map, at his best mate who had just appeared into the dorm, looking slightly annoyed.

"Those two," Remus muttered irritably. He frowned slightly, before sitting down on his bed, in front of Sirius. He sat cross legged, studying the map. "And I thought I'd be happy to finally see them stop fighting, but I think I actually prefer to hear them fight, than to see them constantly at each other's lips."

Sirius returned his gaze on the map, smirking slightly.

"Give them a break, Moony. He's been chasing her for years, you can't blame them for being… affectionate to each other."

Remus huffed.

"Affectionate is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

Remus reached for a chocolate frog that was lying beside Sirius. "Besides, they see each other all the time in the Head Common room. There's no reason for them to come over to our common room to be, what you said, affectionate."

He wrapped up the chocolate wrapper, and propped the chocolate into his mouth, still frowning. Sirius kept quiet, still with that smirk tugged on his lips.

"May I ask why you are sitting on my bed? Haven't I told you many times that you have your own bed?"

"Oh, but Moony," Sirius whined. "Mine isn't as comfortable as yours."

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Your mattress isn't different from mine, Padfoot. "

A blush crept on Sirius sallow cheeks, and a swooping sensation rushed through Remus body. It was a strange, but yet familiar feeling that he'd experienced lately, especially with Sirius around.

"I know," said Sirius quietly. He bent his head further down, so that the tip of his nose was almost touching the piece of parchment. His long, dark hair fell like a curtain before his face, and Remus has the sudden urge to run his hand through it, to feel the soft curls gently tickle his fingers…

He looked away quickly. He didn't know where that thought came from. In fact, this wasn't the first time he thought about it. It had bothered him all year.

"Why is it bothering you?" He heard Sirius say, and he turned quickly eyebrows raised, and stared at Sirius. Had he read his mind?

"What?" He croaked.

Sirius looked up at Remus again.

"James and Lily," he said. "Why does it bother you?"

Remus let out a sigh with relief, and relaxed.

"It doesn't bother me," he explained. "I'm happy for them, really, but… I can't stand the constant snogging."

The brunette chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Moony," he sighed, shaking his head sadly. Remus heart made another jolt. It felt good but painful.

"When was the last time you snogged someone?"

Remus knitted his eyebrows together in annoyance. Why was he asking that all of the sudden?

"What does this has to do with Lily and James?"

"Oh, nothing", he replied softly. "I just thought that maybe you should go and find someone to snog as well. Perhaps that'd make you less annoyed about Prongs and the flower."

Remus looked down on his lap. He fingered the bed sheets absentmindedly. Perhaps Sirius was right.

He was popular among girls, just like the other marauders, except from Peter. But he never dated. It wasn't like he didn't like any girls. He found them nice and good looking, but none of them was very interesting, and he wasn't sure that a relationship was the best for him. Not in his condition…

"Paddy, you know I don't date," he reminded his friend. "I'm a werewolf, remember? Who'd ever want someone like me?" He added bitterly.

"You're a human as well," Sirius put in. "and bloody hell, Moony, stop talking about yourself like that! There are plenty of girls who'd love to be with you."

"But—"

"And I wasn't asking you to go and date someone, did I?" he interrupted, sounding a bit angry. "Go and find someone, find a nice broom cupboard, and get yourself some snogging. If you're lucky enough, you might even get to shag. I know plenty of willing girls who'd—"

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass on that," said the werewolf. He scrunched up his nose. He respected girls too much to do something like that.

"Now, Moony," said Sirius, now back to his normal, playful tone in voice. "You need to do something about it. You can't go around and sulk at every snogging couple, can you?"

"I'm not sulking."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Go and do something about it. We could go down together, find a pair of nice girls, and—"

"You do that. I have essays to finish," said Remus bitterly.

Sirius pouted playfully, something he always did when he was trying to convince someone to do something they didn't want to.

"Oh, come on, Moony", he pleaded. "I'm bored! I'm randy! I'm hungry!"

"Then let's go do something about it then," Remus sighed. He jumped off the bed, and stood on his feet. He turned around to look at Sirius, who was staring at him.

It took a moment for Remus to realize what he had said.

"The hungry thing, I mean," he said hurriedly. He felt the awful heat cover his cheeks. "We could go to the kitchen."

Sirius blushed as well, and let out an "oh." He took his wand from the nightstand, pointed it at the piece of parchment, and muttered "Mischief managed," before he rose from the bed, and joined Remus on the ground.

Once they both regained their original colors on their cheeks, Sirius decided to open his mouth again.

"Oh, but If you want to help me out so badly, I—OW! That bloody hurt, Moony!"

Remus smirked wickedly, as his friend rubbed the spot where he had hit him on his head.

"Why did you do that for?" he moaned.

"For suggesting such thing," Remus replied. He couldn't hold back his laughter, when Sirius pounced at him.

The boys wrestled playfully for a good while, forgetting all about food and the kitchen. It was an easy match; Remus was much stronger than Sirius was, and could easily pin him down, which he did, when they accidently stumbled and landed back on Remus bed.

"You give up?" Remus breathed, as he sat straddled on Sirius's waist, pinning his arms against the mattress.

Sirius only grinned at him.

"I knew you'd like to be on top, Moony."

Remus huffed, but didn't move from the position. They stared at each other, both with flushed faces. The atmosphere suddenly changed around them, and it turned into something more thrilling, and yet awkward tension.

Neither looked away. They just kept staring at each other, and Remus couldn't help but like what he saw; Sirius looked so adorable, with his long hair sprawled over the mattress. His face was still flushed, his lips were slightly open, and his eyes were dark and different… they were darker than usual, glinting with something unfamiliar to Remus.

It occurred to him how close their faces were. He sat bent over him, with his arms stretched above his head, to pin back his arms. He could feel his hot breath against his cheek.

It was arousing.

His gaze fell on his slightly parted lips. They looked so inviting…

He suddenly felt a tug on his collar, and his face were drawn closer to Sirius, and their lips met into an eager kiss.

Remus had no time to think, before his lips were hungrily devoured by his best mate. When his mind came to senses, he responded fervently, let go of his arms, and dug his fingers into his curls, something he had dreamed of doing so many times lately.

He could feel nails raking on his back, and it only urged him on. He lied down fully on Sirius, who was eagerly clutching the back of his shirt.

He groaned in anticipation, when the other boy ground against his hips underneath him. A powerful sensation swept through him. It was so exciting, new, and oh, so wrong!

And it felt right.

After minutes of arousing grinding, delicious licking, and nipping, they finally broke apart for air.

Their breaths were ragged after their heated snogging, and they were trying hard to catch their own breaths.

"What…" Sirius began, once he had captured his. "the hell did we just do?"

Remus rolled off of his friend, and swallowed hard, before speaking.

"I believe that is called snogging," he replied cockily. "and a bloody brilliant too, if I can say so myself."

Sirius let out a short chuckle, and he turned his head to look at Remus, his face grave.

"Moony…"

Remus swallowed again, and he turned to look at the brunette beside him.

"What happens now?" He whispered.

The werewolf shook his head.

"I don't know, Paddy, I really don't know," he sighed.

"Well," Sirius propped himself up on his elbow and looked down on Remus. "What do you want?"

Remus cringed uncomfortably. It wasn't an easy question.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "And even if I did, Sirius, what would happen next? We can't bloody go down those stairs, and be something else, that—"

"It's too late for that now, Remus," Sirius argued. "What we just did… we can't make it undone. We can't return back to what we were before. Things have already changed between us."

Remus sighed, and sat up.

"Yeah, well, you don't think I know that?" He snapped. "Things were changed way before this happened, Sirius. I've tried to deny it, but it gets harder and harder, but now…" he let out another sigh, and buried his face into his hands.

"So, you've noticed it too?" Sirius asked him quietly. "We want each other."

It was a statement, rather than a question, and Remus just realized that it was true. They did want each other. He had wanted his best mate the whole year, even before that. He just hadn't realized it till now.

"I guess so," he said silently.

They fell into an awkward silence that lasted for minutes. It was finally broken by Sirius.

"Well," he started. He rose from the bed, and went over to his own. "As much as I'd love to talk about this, I'm really tired. Let's talk more about it in the morning."

Remus nodded gratefully. He needed to think really hard about this.

"Goodnight, Padfoot," he said softly.

"Night."

Once the hangings to Sirius bed were closed, Remus hurried into the bathroom.

A cold shower was much needed right now.

**Before you say you hate it, let me just remind you that this is the first time I wrote slash.**

**I don't know if I'm gonna continue with it, or just leave it as it is. What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love 3**


End file.
